Robin
Information Description}} Fury recovery is calculated as: 30 + INT/100 * level/100 Max Stats (SS) Max Stats (SSS) Special Skill Upgraded Skill Devil Fruit Increase her Intelligence by 5%. Normal Attack has the chance to add 25 Fury to a random ally. Advantages *Removes all debuffs (and enemy buffs as SSS) - very good synergy with SOG. *Providing her with 100 initial Fury allows you to provide 100 initial Fury to all other crew members. *Very good synergy with crews that restore or absorb Fury after skill (Such as Nami, Kizaru and Ohm) as it allows them to use their fury even more frequently. *Can open useful opportunities as she can give the crew as much fury as a normal attack or a crit depending on her int. *She does not need atk shells since her skill becomes better with int which allows you to focus shells on other crew members and go for def or speed shells to help Robin. *Very useful Devil Fruit that can also give someone on the crew their skill (depending on their current fury). Disadvantages *No skill damage. *She needs to restore at least 50 Fury to be useful. *Needs a lot of developing. *Does not recover Fury to herself. *Requires planning to maximize her effectiveness - more info on the tactics page. Recommended Passives *Shelter of God (A must have so she can clear the debuffs on the rest of the crew) *Speed Control (She needs to act before the rest of the crew to give them fury) Less Recommended Passives *Gale (optional when tanking but SOG and SC are better in general) *Fiery Blessing (since her fury skill does not give her additional fury) Recommended Gear Sets *Black Moon Set *God of Sea Set Tips & Tactics *Robin is very versatile, but it's diffuclt to use all her Fury skill's advantages. She restores Fury, clears debuffs and later on, clears buffs on enemies. To make proper use of this effects, they need to settle in in the right time: **Fury recovery is strongest when your crew can skip a round - in which the crew would have made a normal attack instead - and release your Fury skill therefore. So Robin have to act before those crews. But it's also quite strong with crews that profit from additional Fury. **Clearing debuffs is strongest when clearing as much debuffs as possible before another crew acts. Your Robin has to act shortly before the rest of your crew came. This makes it more difficult for your opponent to place debuffs before your crew acts. When Robin is too fast and acts before any debuffer could made his turn, you will waste this aspect of her Fury skill. **Clearing buffs is strongest when clearing after the opponents buffer made his turn and before the opponents crew acts. This is quite difficult to achieve because it's too situational at all. So it's more a "nice to have" effect than something reliable. Do not try to head for it. *Since Robin does not restore Fury to herself, you may be fooled by it. Robin release her Fury skill every 3 rounds. So in general your crews will also release their skill every 3 rounds as well. However, she still counters Fury reducer, oppoents block/dodge and debuffs / opponents buffs effectively. **With her Devil Fruit, she may be able to restore 25 Fury to herself. In combination with a critical strike, she may be able to release her Fury skill every 2 rounds (at a 16~% chance, considering she always crit). *Robin is very popular when beeing T1 to cause all your crew to behave like a T1 as well. When Robin acts before another crew and restores the missing Fury to 100 (max 50 Fury recovery needed), then this crew will release it's skill in the first round as well. So Robin is very recommended for MFB or in PVP for early focus damage and cc. *SOG is a must-have for your Robin and on top priority. This allows your Robin to clear a debuff and clear all debuffs on Fury skill. Therefore to counter your Robin, our opponents needs double cc (with different effects). Robin is the only Navigator than can clear debuffs, other crews are doctors in general. *Even without her Fury skill, her Devil Fruit allows any crew that lands a critical hit before or after to release their Fury skill on next turn (in general). *Any Fury beyond 100 Fury may increase the skills damage by 0.5% per point. So when Robin restores 50 Fury and all other crews profits from additional Fury, she adds at least +25% damage to any other crew. This results in 4 * 25% damage bonus and feels equal as Robin would have a damaging skill herself. If you have 2 or more crews that does not benefit from additional Fury, Robin may be not the best choice to go with. *As far a T1 Robin can win a Fury round before are crews first turn, a slow Robin that acts after crews allows those crews to start with Fury. A crew lading a critical strike restores another 75 Fury, enought to release it's Fury skill on next round. So a fast Robin may win a round early and a slow Robin may win a round a little later. *A developed Robin synergized very well with crews that aborb or restore Fury with their Fury skills. As Robin acting every 3 rounds and those crews to act about every 2 rounds, Robin allows those crews to act in 4 of 6 rounds instead of 3 in 6 rounds. Increasing the skill usage by roughly 33%. Gallery Robin.jpg robinsss.png Robinskill2.png Max_int_120lvl_robin_(fury).png Robinint.png Category:All Blue Category:Baroque Works Category:Strawhat Pirates